


Good For You

by Reniisstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lube, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: For the StarkerValentine2019 challenge on Tumblr.Peter is a virgin and he just wants to be good for Tony for his first time





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Time

When Peter first met Tony he was only sixteen but the man instantly made the young boys heart skip a beat with his smile, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he was just him.

Peter became an intern at Stark Enterprise when he was just about to turn seventeen and met Tony Stark personally.

When Peter was just about to turn eighteen he told Tony he had to quit due to personal reasons and when Tony asked him why he admitted his little crush on Tony turned onto something even more and he felt it was quite unprofessional for him to stay. But Tony insisted he stayed on the grounds of he would miss Peter and when Peter said it wasn't right Tony determined there was only way for him to stay, the only way he saw possible. "Okay then you can leave but only if you date me."

Peter was shocked. "Mr Stark we can't--"

Tony promptly kissed him. "Yes we can. You don't work for me any more."

Peter kissed back. He was bad at it, he had to admit but when Tony took over he felt like it was alright. Like everything was more than alright.

When Peter turned eighteen he moved in with Tony and Tony for his birthday got Peter a rescue dog named Tessa. She was shy thing but she took a liking to Peter and never left his side. Tony couldn't even kiss Peter with out Tessa jumping in as to say, "Leave my human alone." But Tessa did like Tony too but Peter even more.

They found their relationship developing from just kissing and cuddles to "I love yous" randomly even during the most mundane times to heated make out sessions that made both of them fumble to get undressed until Peter would either jump up and exclaim something like, "I forgot to do my work for class!" Or "I got call Aunt May" or what seemed to be a regular saying, "I gotta pee." He would do anything to get out of potentially having sex. It's not hard to put two and two together and realize that Peter was a bonafide virgin.

He wasn't afraid to have sex, no he was afraid to disappoint Tony. The older man had many partners before Peter and Peter would find himself comparing himself to them. In the middle of their tongues intertwining and hands roaming Peter would have that thought of he wasn't good enough in the back of his head until he managed to get away but even then he would just feel bad for not at least trying to get further than a steamy makeout session.

After a while Tony started to see how anxious Peter became and asked him, "Is this too much for you?"

Peter shook his head, clearly lying.

"Are you sure, cause we can--"

"No I'm okay, I'm just you know tired."

Tony would leave it alone until one day while he was sucking marks on Peter's neck and Peter was trying to find friction on him with moans escaping his lips Peter stopped and said, "I dont feel so good."

Tony looked down at him with concern. "Peter?"

"I feel like crap, Tony." Tony sat up and pulled Peter up carefully as felt his cool forehead. "I think I might be getting sick."

"Peter what's really wrong?" Tony caressed his cheek.

"I--" "Peter please don't lie to me," Tony begged.

Peter tried to move away but then he said. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Tony asked holding Peter's face carefully."You gonna think I'm being a dumb."

"You're too smart to be dumb." Tony said kissing Peter's face. 

"I do love you Tony but it's not like I dont want to have sex with you but it's just that--"

"You're scared," Tony finished for him. It was understandable. Peter was young and inexperienced and always so nervous put none of that stopped Tony from loving his younger partner.

Peter nods. "I don't know why, it's so dumb to be afraid of something anyone can do.

"Well yeah anyone can have sex so why would you be afraid?"

Peter looked up at Tony a bit confused and then he said, "I guess it's because I love you and I don't want to disappoint you."

Tony sighed and kissed Peter gently. "You could never disappoint me. Peter we can do centuries withOut having sex and it wouldn't change my love for you."

Peter laughed, not be cruel but because the notion was humorous. "We'd be dead by then." Tony laughed too and kissed Peter. "Maybe our ghosts would fuck?"

Peter let out a bark of a laugh. "You're ridiculous!"

Tony pulls him close. "That's why you love me."

Peter nuzzled into Tony's chest. He closed his eyes and felt Tony holding him closer. "If I say stop will you?"

"I could never hurt you," Tony says. "You can tell me to stop and then go and stop again and I'll do just that."

Peter looks up at Tony and smiles and Tony could only admire how beautiful his young boyfriend was before he kissed Peter and Peter kissed him back. At first it was soft and gentle and then Peter was the one who moved in closer seeking more of Tony's lips all over his. Tony's groans slipped into Peter's mouth and Peter's little whimpers into Tony's. Both of them almost losing themselves.

Tony broke away looking at Peter's flushed face. "Peter are you sure?" Peter didn't have to answer, Tony could tell by the look in his eyes, the look of desperation and lust in those innocent eyes that Peter wanted this just as much as he wanted it but he needed that word. That one word. That say so that he could go further with him. Peter draped his arms over Tony's shoulder and moved closer on Tony lap.

"You're not gonna hurt me." It was a statement not a question. "I want you."

Tony pulled Peter closer, chest to chest. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony. "Just say the word and we can do what ever you want."

Peter brushed his lips against Tony's and whispered. "Please."

It wasn't a yes but it did mean Peter consented and Peter was open to Tony being the one to give him pleasure. Tony pressed Peter closer by the small of his back and picked him up.

"Are you sure?" Peter nods. "Yes." Peter ran his fingers through Tony's hair, moving it down to his neck before leaning into capture those lips feeling Tony's facial hair scratch his soft skin gently. Tony's legs moved, navigating their way to the bedroom as he felt Peter's mouth melt into his. It was intense and soft at the same time.

The minute the door opened Tony settled Peter down on the bed. Peter propped up on his elbows watching as Tony undid his belt with hunger in his eyes. He came down to kiss Peter again feeling Peter's fingers run through his hair.

Peter fumbled to grab Tony's zipper. It was kind of funny how eager he was to unzip his pants. He let out a frustrated moan when the zipper didn't budge. Tony chuckled.

"Calm down, Pete." He reached in between them and unzipped his pants and unbuttoned them. He was slightly hard just from kissing Peter and the thought of possibly going all the way with the beautiful boy.

Curiously, Peter let his hand go down from Tony's lower tight stomach the top of his underwear's waistband. Peter looked up at Tony asking him with those big brown eyes if he could touch him. Tony just wanted to fuck Peter into the bed right then and there especially with him looking up at him with that innocent look in his eyes.

Tony grabbed Peter's wrist gently and moved it down letting his fingers cup around his bulge. Peter felt his heavy weight in between his thighs and his eyes went wide watching as Tony's went dark with pleasure. Peter wanted this to last, him giving Tony all he had just so he could see that look of dark list in his older boyfriend's eyes.

Tony closed his eyes and whispered out a little, "Fuck."

Peter felt the outline of Tony's cock and bit his lip wanting it more than ever but fearing it as well. Yet none of that stopped him from saying, "Can I take it out?"Tony looked at him and licked his lips.

"Are you sure?"

Nervously, Peter nods. "Maybe I can even...you know."

And Tony knew. "Don't push yourself."

"I won't. I promise." Tony lifted up and dropped both his pants and underwear. Peter looked down at the heavy and long cock the man was endowed with and then back up to Tony. He knew what a blowjob was, of course and he knew it gave people pleasure but he didn't know how. "Can you help me?" Peter asked.

Tony sits down next to him. "Always. What do you want to do first?"

"I want to, you know, suck you off."

Tony was a but surprised but he couldn't help but feel his arousal grow. "Yeah yeah. You can."

Peter leaned in and cautiously touched Tony's precum leaking tip.

"Fuck." Tony whispered. Peter looked up at him cautiously before he wrapped his hand around Tony's girth and slowly stroked him not sure what to do but knowing Tony liked this feeling. "You have to...jesus, Peter...make your fist a little tighter, baby." Peter does just that feeling the warm and pulsing heat of Tony melt into his palm.

Peter found himself wanting to please Tony cause it turned him on even more. He wanted to please Tony more than ever. "What do I do?"

"Just move your hand." Peter carefully went up and down. "Yes just like that, baby. God, you're so fucking good." Tony's head lulled back.

Peter was cautious at first, only moving his hand up and down, trapping Tony's cock in his tight fist until he heard that guttural groan from Tony's lips. Tony pushed up into fist seeking more. Peter leaned in and kissed Tony's stubbly jaw. Tony turned to Peter tilted Peter's face up his. As their lips touched and Peter sought more as he tightened his fist around Tony's heavy cock. Tony rubbed under Peter's shirt feeling his warm back. Peter looked down at Tony's weeping red cock head before leaning down and giving the slit a little kitten lick. Tony's thighs twitch.

"Fuck," Tony cried out. Peter looked up at Tony as he took Tony's head into his lips and sucked gently, careful to watch his teeth. Tony moved his fingers through Peter's curls not pushing him down but assuring Peter he was there, as if his cock in his mouth wasn't enough. Peter slowly slid him into his mouth some more. "So good. . ."

Peter moved his lips and slowly went down to knees. Tony sat up and looked down at him. "Wait." Tony said. Peter paused watching as Tony grabbed a pillow and handed it to Peter. "I don't want your knees all scratched up."

Peter had to giggle a little bit. Even with his cock out he was treating Peter like a fragile doll. Peter folded the pillow for extra cushion and went down on his knees in between Tony's strong thighs. Peter licked the older man's tip again to test the waters. Tony gently pushed Peter's hair back. "Good boy," Tony said holding his cock aligned to Peter's face. "Stick your tongue out for me and watch your teeth." Peter did just that with a little "aah". Tony lowered his head down gently and pushed his length into Peter's mouth, not trying to hurt him but letting him take his cock in his mouth. Peter closed his lips around the base tasting the salt on Tony's cock soak in his taste buds and he wanted more. He never knew giving another person pleasure would be such an exhilarating feeling. But yet here he was trying to get Tony to cum, and most likely in his mouth and he wanted that so bad. His tongue moved along the thick shaft as reast of his mouth took the man in further, testing his very own limits.

Tony let out a guttural moan. "Jesus, Peter where did you learn to do that?" Peter looked up at Tony and slowly took him in more. Tony looked into those eyes and had to fight the urge to just fuck Peter's throat right then and there. "God, you're so beautiful."

Peter moaned around his cock, turned on by that praise proving he was pleasing Tony. He went down more until the tip of his thick cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged. Tony quickly pulled him off. "Fuck Peter! Don't push yourself."

"I thought you'd liked it," Peter said, his lips swollen and throat slightly sore.

"I was, believe me but you didn't need to go that far. Just take your team." Tony leaned down and kissed Peter tasting himself on Peter's tongue and lips. "Come here."

Peter slowly got up letting Tony pull him up. Tony laid him down on the bed and kissed Peter's cheek and then the edge of his jaw as his hand traveled down to Peter's pants and undid them before slowly pulling them down. Peter bit his lip and watched as Tony pulled his pants down and then his underwear. Tony took his cock in his hand and engulfed it in his large hand. "Oh God, Tony!" Peter twitched feeling his sensitive cock head be rubbed expertly by Tony's thumb as he twisted Peter's cock in his hand.

"Does it feel good?" Tony asked making sure Peter was comfortable.

Peter nods not able to find his own words as little moans escaped his lips. Tony sucked on Peter's neck seeking to leave a mark to show the word Peter is and will always be his. A bit predatorial but he didn't care at the moment.

Peter whimpered and held Tony closer. "Please please please..."

Tony pushed his face into the crock of Peter's neck and whispered. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Peter whined a little and pushed his hips up seeking more of that friction. "You please."

Tony removed his hand and gripped Peter's waist, his hand traveled up slowly helping Peter remove his shirt. He lifted up momentarily to take his shirt off and lay on top of Peter to take his lips for another kiss.Tony pulled away.

"Turn over for me, okay." Slowly Peter did. Tony placed his hand on the small of Peter's back to lower his upper body but make sure his ass was up. A nice arch. Peter moaned when Tony's large hands grabbed both of his ass cheeks and spread him. "Good boy."

"Tony?" Peter rutted against the bed seeking friction.

Tony traced his hand up and down Peter's spindly soothing him. "So good for me," Tony whispered almost himself as he went in more and licked the tight rim of Peter's hole.

Peter gasped. "Oh my God! Can you do that?"

It was a genuine question that made Tony chuckle. "Yes Peter I can eat your ass."

Peter chuckled too. "Don't be a smart ass.,"

"I'll try not to just be still." Tony spread him more and gave him a little lick before a long stripe over his tight hole. Peter bit his lip and grabbed the nearest pillow to hide his face in it. Tony gently poked his tongue into Peter's tight muscle feeling Peter twitch under him. He squeezed Peter's ass his tongue fucked him open. Peter bite down on the pillow as his hand went in between his own legs to stroke his cock. Tony lost himself in the sounds of Peter mumbling and moaning for Tony to keep going and so he kept going.

"I'm gonna cum," Peter declared, his sensitive body not able to handle all of this. Tony kept on. "Fuck, Tony. Please."

Tony moved away and gave Peter a kiss on his back side before biting into the supple flesh. Peter flinched.

Tony lifted reached over to the bed side table. He opened the draw and took out a condom and a small bottle of lube. "Do you want this? Do you want me in you?"

Peter pushed his ass back on Tony's cock rubbed against him. "Please..."

Tony bit his lip and with all his might gripped Peter's firm ass to stop him. "Calm down baby I don't wanna hurt you." 

Tony ripped open the condom and rolled it on. He flipped Peter over and uncapped the bottle of lube. Peter watched in awe as Tony applied the lube to his two fingers and the slowly rubbed the rim of Peter's hole. 

Peter quickly squeezed Tony's bicep. "Tony. .." 

Slowly those fingers went in him. "You're tight..." 

"Tony please." Peter begged feeling Tony's fingers push into him and rub against his internal walls, nothing compared the cock that would soon be in him. Tony pushed his fingers in more and Peter jumped a little as a little sob of a moan escaped his lips "There! There!" He exclaimed. 

Tony was entranced by the needy look in Peter's eyes. Tony touched the same spot again, Peter's prostate. "Here?"

"Oh God, Tony! Fuck me please." 

Tony growled not able to control himself anymore. His fingers spread and stretch Peter's wet hole. He leaned in and bit down on Peter's bottom lip. "Breath for me okay." Tony slowly removed fingers and pressed his tip to Peter's hole. 

Peter tensed up. 

"No relax," Tony assured him. "I'm right here."

Peter slowly relaxed looking into Tony's eyes. Tony slowly slipped his head past Peter's rim watching as Peter's eyebrows knitted, his eyes widened, and his lips parted in a silent gasp. Tony was slowly and deliberate as to not hurt Peter but to let him feel every inch of him entering his tight ass. 

Peter bit his lip and tightened up reflexively. Tony nearly fell over seeing stars. "Fuck, Peter please just relax."

"Sorry. Sorry." Peter apologized. Peter slowly relaxed. 

"Just stay calm, okay?" 

Peter nods feeling Tony push in more. "Oh god!" He felt Tony hit it again with the head of his cock. 

"Damn it Peter," Tony moaned. "Just tell me when to move." 

Peter pulled Tony closer felling the man's warm body fall over his. He pressed his lips to Tony's ears and said, "Oh God please Tony." 

And that was all Tony needed to snap his hips into Peter.

"Oh god!" Peter clawed at his back feeling Tony's body over his, Tony's breath in his hair, and his heavy cock move in him gently at first but then Peter wrapped his legs around Tony and said, "Fuck me please." 

The desperate sound of his voice drove Tony to edge. He couldn't  hold himself back. He lifted up and pinned Peter's arms above his  head and properly fucked him. Hearing Peter cry under him for more. "Like this, huh?" 

"Oh..." 

"You want me to fuck you like this?" Tony growled. 

Peter felt the dull pain in his spine fade and the stretch of his ass was the only pain but it was good pain. The kind you want to last for a long time. "Yes. Oh my God, yes." 

It wasn't really a kiss but more like a hungry interlocking of lips when Tony kissed Peter.

"Shit! Peter I'm gonna cum," Tony whispered. 

Peter's body was on the verge of letting go to and they both could feel it. "I--" 

"You wanna cum, baby?" 

Peter, not able to find words pulled Tony into him more. Tony let out a little growl holding Peter down as he fucked into Peter  chasing both of their orgasms, each time hitting Peter's spot. "Fuck!" Peter cries out, tears clouding his vision until he tensed up and felt Tony tense over him.

Tony relaxed as his cum filled the condom. Peter spilled in between them feeling his body go lax. Tony fell gently on top of Peter moving his hands off of Peter's wrist and traveling down to Peter's side. "God that was good." 

Tony slowly slipped out and took the condom off. He carefully tied it and tossed it in the bin near the bed. He came back over to Peter seeing the sleepy looking his eyes. He was bit scared but then Peter said, "Was I good?" 

Tony smiles. "You're always so good for me, baby."

Suddenly they heard scratching on the door. Peter smiled. "Tessa misses us." 

"She'll have to wait," Tony said. "I have tonight you cleaned up."


End file.
